


Grocery Run Mishap

by Red_Wolf



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Wolf/pseuds/Red_Wolf
Summary: Jin gets mistaken for his boyfriend.





	Grocery Run Mishap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaylorRose16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorRose16/gifts).



> This is has been a draft for sooooo long. Around a year since I first pitched the idea in an ask. But I finally finished it so it's a win for me.  
> Un-beta'd and half written whilst tired so read at your own risk.

_2 Daikon radishes_

_Mackerel_

_Yuzu_

_Tea bags_

 

Jin checked the two grocery bags once again, assuring himself that he got everything -excluding the mackerel, which he would get from a different store- from Arashiyama’s list then shuffled both bags to one hand as he waited for the cross walk sign to turn green. He glanced at the people waiting around him and saw a small glimpse into some of their futures. The woman dressed in a grey suit with a tray of coffee in her hands was going to celebrate some project with coworkers. A man who was looking very impatient and nervous was going to find a ticket on his car because he double parked. The brother and sister middle schoolers in front of Jin were about to surprise their mother with their good grades.

The light turned green and Jin started to cross the street, he looked at an old woman who was slowly making her way across in the opposite direction of him. He eyed her own bag of groceries before seeing something that caused him to turn and follow her back in the direction he came. When she came to the curb, her foot caught the very top of it and caused her to trip. Jin caught her arm and steadied her with his own grocery bag baring hand and caught hers with his free hand, trying to prevent any confusion of mixing it up with his own when he returned the bag later.

“Oh my! Thank you, young man!” The old woman exclaimed as he helped her further onto the side walk, before letting go of her arm.

“No problem.” The ‘Talented Elite’ flashed her a bright smile. “These grocery bags seem a bit heavy. Would you like some help walking home with them?” He offered her his arm.

“I don’t want to impose on any plans you might have.”

“It’s fine, it’s my day off and I don’t have to be home for dinner any time soon.” Arashiyama had sent him a text earlier saying that he’d be home around six, three hours from now. The day had worn by slowly for Jin as he was under strict orders from Rindo not to be on Border property on one of his few mandatory days off, so he had spent the majority of the day acting bored around Arashiyama’s apartment-off and on texting his friends who responded inconstantly since they were busy with work themselves- before his boyfriend had sent him a text asking him to pick up a few items for dinner.

Assured that she wasn’t burdening the young man, the old woman took his arm and started guide him. “Do I know you from somewhere? You look very familiar.”

“Do I?” He asked offhandedly. Jin doubted she recognized him from the very few public photos he had been in. There was only one that had a semi-clear focus on his face and that was one of the few press released photos of the first invasion.

The old woman clapped her hands together then cried, “Ah! Arashiyama-san, it is a pleasure to see you in person!” This caused Jin to blink and check behind himself twice to see if Arashiyama was standing close to him before coming to the realization that she was mistaking him for the Public Relations agent. Then he glanced down at his jacket and realized that he had grabbed one of Arashiyama’s many red jackets-this one fortunately without the Border and Arashiyama Unit emblems- as he left the PR agent’s apartment this afternoon.

And after Sawamura’s “revenge” of casually mentioning to several people that his haircut is nearly identical to Arashiyama’s, he had come to the understanding that they looked oddly similar after being teased by several of his coworkers for getting the “Signature Arashiyama Haircut”.

“I’m sorry but I’m-“ He started but was cut off by her sudden display of joy but was interrupted as she continued on.

“My granddaughter absolutely adores your team! She watched the interview you were in last night and was still buzzing about it this morning!”

Not wanting to end the old woman’s glee, Jin decided to play along and just smiled in response to what she said.

“You’re just as handsome in person as you are on TV! A sweet boy on both too! Your parents must be very proud of you.” She tugged strongly on his arm after each compliment.

Jin let out a nervous laugh, nodding his head. “Yes, I’m sure they are.” He briefly thought of his own mother and felt the old tug of grief at his heart before the old woman’s voice brought him back to the conversation.

“My granddaughter is all the time excited to see your team’s interviews and she makes sure to see every one of them.” The old woman clicked her tongue as she murmured a soft comment. “Even when they air so late.”

“When I took her shopping for a present for her mother’s birthday, she spotted those little figurines that Border made of your team in the window of a toy shop and nearly bounced herself tired with excitement over them. _Baba! Baba! They made an action figure of-_ ” She paused then gave a lost smile. “What’s the name of the young lady of your team?”

“Kitora Ai.” Jin supplied.

“Ah yes, thank you dear. _They made an action figure of Kitora-san! That makes her a super hero, right? I want to be a super hero like her when I grow up!_ ” The old woman let out a laugh at her own impression and Jin chuckled at the thought of Kitora finding out she had such a big fan. After a few moments, they settled into a happy silence before the woman spoke up again. “Of course her talk about applying to Border scares her mother to death. After the recent invasion she went into little Mai-chan’s room and gathered up all the little news clippings and merchandise that was there then attempted to throw it all away. But after I calmed her and little Mai-chan down-the poor girl was crying her heart out-, she put it all back.”

Jin attempted not to wince at the mention of what he considered to be his failure. Everyone from Arashiyama to Rindo told him that the kidnapped agents were not his burden to bare alone, but he still laid awake some nights calculating the number of mistakes he made that day and what he could have done to ensure the best possible outcome.

Almost as if she sensed his distress, the old woman gave his arm a few calming pats. “I know Border is trying its best but it does break my heart to hear about all those families with missing loved ones. We can’t let the fear drive away our senses and put a constant strain on the minds of our protectors.”

“Arashiyama-san, I cannot begin to thank you for your work. Having a constant, genuinely friendly boy such as yourself as the face of Border puts my heart at ease. I’ve lived in this community a long time but I’ve never seen the people who live here light up with such hope and pride as they do when they talk about your squad.” The old woman caught Jin’s gaze and she gave him a loving smile as they slowly came to a stop together. “Though there is always nay-sayers and those who have taken their anger of this whole situation out against Border, a majority of this city sees its best in you.”

Jin felt a warm smile spread across his face. He bowed his head and thanked her for her kind words.

Oh! I’m so sorry that I’ve made you listen to an old woman ramble on for so long!” The old woman startled a bit as she realized just how far they had walked and Jin blinked in surprise.“

“Don’t be, I enjoyed listening to your thoughts.”

“I believe I can make the rest of the journey home by myself. Thank you very much for your assistance, Arashiyama-san.” The old woman gave a quick bow of her head before slowly walking down the road.

“Happy to help. Please have a safe trip home.” Jin waved until she disappeared at a turn down the road.

 

* * *

 

 

“How was your day off?” Arashiyama placed the seasoned mackerel on the small electric grill and glanced over at his boyfriend who was lounging across their couch.

“Fairly boring,” Jin answered as he flipped to the next page of the magazine he was reading. “I helped an old woman by carrying her groceries today. She thought I was you and talked about how lovely you are and how her granddaughter loves your team the entire time.”

Some credit needed to be given to Arashiyama as he managed to keep his laughter to a slight snicker. For about ten seconds. Then he broke into a full on cackle.

It took a moment for Jin to remember that Arashiyama had found the entire “Signature Arashiyama Haircut” situation very hilarious.

“The mackerel is going to burn if you keep laughing.” Jin advised dejectedly as he turned set aside his magazine. He got up and went around the couch just in time to witness his boyfriend’s laughter die down.

When Arashiyama finally got quiet, he made his way over to Jin, wiping away tears with a terribly big smile on his face.

“This is why Mai-chan likes Kitora-chan better.”

Arashiyama stopped right in front of Jin and blinked, tilting his head in confusion. “Who?”

“The old woman’s granddaughter.”

“Ah, well, I’m sure of plenty of other people’s favorites.”

“Who’s?”

“Well,” Arashiyama’s fingers found a belt loop on Jin’s pants and used it to pull the other closer. “I’m fairly certain I’m your favorite.”

Jin hummed through the smirk on his face as one of Arashiyama’s hands combed through the back of his hair. “Nope, my favorite is Satori-kun.” His own hands settled on his boyfriend’s waist.

“Oh, really?” Arashiyama tilted his head

“What can I say? His double snipe is impressive.”

“It is.” Arashiyama let out a breathy laugh then leaned in for a kiss, which Jin was more than happy to supply him with.

Jin pulled away after a few seconds, removed his hands their positions on Arashiyama’s waist, and in a low tone, whispered: “The mackerel is burning.”

Watching his boyfriend scramble across the kitchen with a startled look on his face-nearly tripping over his own feet- and seeing him come to the realization that he had turned the wrong dial in his previous laughing fit was more than enough to heal the small scrape on Jin’s pride.

When they finally sat down to eat their slightly charred mackerel, Arashiyama spent the entire meal excitedly explaining how his day went. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can kind of tell I put more effort into the start of this than anything else. 
> 
> I have loads of other Arajin drafts that I want to finish but will probably never see the light of day. This one got done because it was closest to completion.
> 
> If World Trigger ever continues, I may finish the other drafts but right now I'm not motivated much by a dead fandom.


End file.
